The Dark Geometry
The Dark Geometry is a Single Player level in Aftershock for Quake. Walkthrough Straight ahead is a bridge suspended over a pool of Lava. Ignore the bridge, instead turning left to walk onto a small ledge, then turning left again to reach a small platform. Collect the Shells and 100 Health, then return to the starting platform. Cross to a small ledge on the opposite side, then turn right to reach a small platform to collect a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Return to the bridge, then proceed forward to reach the next room. Still following the bridge straight ahead, proceed up a ramp. Turn left to kill an Ogre on an alcove and 2 Grunts below the alcove. Turn around to kill 2 Ogres on an alcove and 2 Grunts below the alcove. Turn left to continue following the bridge, then proceed forward until you reach the end of the bridge which is suspended over a pool of Lava. Jump to the platform straight ahead. Ignore the doorway in front of you, instead turning right and proceeding forward to reach a wall. Turn right, then continue past the alcove which previously held 2 Ogres to collect the Shells on the opposite side. Return to the previously ignored doorway, then enter it and proceed down the corridor to reach the next room. As you enter the room, turn left and look to the lower corner by the doorway to kill a Scrag. Turn around, then kill the Scrag in the lower right corner of the room from the doorway. Go through the doorway to your left, then turn right and ascend the staircase. Kill the Ogre straight ahead, then proceed forward to the wall to collect the 2 Nails slightly to your left. Turn left to look over a pool of Lava. Jump on the three thin wooden platforms to your left, then kill a Fiend before jumping to a larger platform straight ahead. Jump to the alcove straight ahead, then kill the Enforcer to the left and Enforcer to the right. Enemies Glitches * Two errors appear upon starting up the level, both stating that different entities having the same classname could not spawn into the level due to being an unrecognized value. The classname is "health" when it should instead be "item_health". Based on the spawnflags included with the entity, it can be assumed that the level was intended to have two 15 Health. * A third error appears upon starting the level stating that a fire could not be spawned (this fire is part of a lighting structure in the corridor before the final room). This is due to a minor typo whereby the fire name was written on a separate line from the classname function. As the classname is case sensitive, this means it is searching for a entity with a tab before its name, which does not exist. * There is no texture applied to the ceiling before the final room. * A Nailgun exists on the platform with the Fiend, though it disappears upon startup due to being too close to the Fiend. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake single player levels Category:1996 Quake levels